


Gardening Club - Year 4

by sherlocked_little_hobbit



Series: The epic love story of Arlan [1]
Category: Real Life O_o
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mushrooms, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_little_hobbit/pseuds/sherlocked_little_hobbit





	Gardening Club - Year 4

Arthur gulped his lunch down quickly.   
"Hurry up Dyl, we can't be late to gardening club!" he said enthusiastically.   
"Okay, okay. Calm down, we won't be late," was Dylan's muffled response; his mouth was stuffed with food.   
"Alright, yeah, but still, hurry up..." Arthur said somewhat impatiently. As soon as Dylan had stuffed the remainder of his lunch into his mouth, Arthur grabbed his hand and gently pulled him across the playground to the gardening area, a smile on his small face. 

As always, the first thing Arthur did was ask if he could plant mushrooms. The answer was always "no." Today, Dylan even jutted in with "but Artie, mushrooms are horrible anyway!" This made Artie feel incredibly betrayed and abandoned - why did nobody love mushrooms the way he did? Feeling depressed, he miserably trudged to the planty growy area. 

Dylan only stared in shock for a few seconds: he hadn't realised his words would hurt his precious Artie so deeply. He chased after him, grabbed his arm, pulled him round and embraced him tightly.   
"Artie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you so much! I'm sorryyy..." Dylan cried and hugged the younger boy tighter.   
"Dyl...I...can't breathe..." Artie choked.   
"OHMYGODARTIE I'MSOSORRY" Dylan blurted out while releasing him.   
"I-I'm okay. Seriously. Don't worry, I'm fine," Artie replied, seeing the concerned look on Dylan's face. Dylan dipped his head down and caught Arthur's lips with his own. 

"I just don't want to hurt you"


End file.
